Polymers are used in numerous applications where aesthetic appearance is important. Indeed, the commercial success of many articles depend upon their aesthetic appeal. Despite having numerous advantageous properties such as being relatively inexpensive, light weight and mouldable, in contrast with other materials such as metals and ceramics, many polymers have limited surface hardness and are prone to surface scratching.
Articles presenting polymer with surface scratches can not only negatively impact on consumer appeal, but the function of the article can also be adversely affected. For example, the application of polymers used in optical devices can be adversely affected by surface scratches.
Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to develop polymer compositions that exhibit improved scratch resistance properties.